L'amour existe encore
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: POV.Os.L'amour change parfois la perception que l'on a du monde, de la vie ou encore de nos action. Alors que la guerre fais rage, son seul réconfort c'est lui... Pour en savoir plus venez lire. Bonne lecture.


**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** L'amour existe encore !

**Couple :** Heero x Duo

**Genre :** POV.

**Bêta : **Coquillette.

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson non plus d'ailleurs!

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Un petit Os dans le même style d'écriture que "Un baiser osé" et pour cette fois encore a pris la direction qu'elle voulait sans mon consentement T.T Mon inspiration part en vrille drôlement souvent ces temps-ci. Au moins elle ne me laisse pas en rade, c'est déjà ça ! Version corrigé.

J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez. Sur ce...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;-)

***********

**L'amour existe encore !**

********************************

La guerre nous a tout pris, notre enfance, notre adolescence, nos familles, nos amis, ceux qu'on aimait.

Cette guerre menée par des fous.

Nous a laissé orphelin.

Tellement de gens, des civils comme des soldats sont morts, par la bêtise de quelques hommes qui en veulent toujours plus.

Plus de gloire, plus de pouvoir, plus d'argent.

Une poignée de fous qui se sont crus plus forts, plus puissants que les autres.

Qui ont entraîné dans leur sillon d'autres hommes qui ont eu la naïveté de croire, leurs belles paroles.

Et qui aujourd'hui croient se battre pour de bonnes raisons.

Plusieurs groupes se sont formés au fil des années se battant les uns contre autres.

Ces hommes ne pensent pas aux vies qui sont en jeu, seulement à eux.

Pourquoi l'être humain est-il si égoïste.

Il ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt dans ce genre de situation.

Ont-ils seulement pensé à tous ces enfants qui perdent leurs parents, à ces femmes qui ne reverront jamais leurs maris ou encore leurs enfants.

Non.

Tout cela ne les intéresse pas.

Ces hommes oublient que nous sommes tous égaux, tous semblables.

Que l'ont soit blanc, noir, petit ou bien grand, maigre ou encore gros.

Quelle est la différence.

Nous sommes tous nés de la même manière.

Tous fait pareil.

De tout temps l'homme a fait la guerre.

Cherchant à avoir plus.

Les erreurs passées ne leur ont-elles pas servi d'exemple ?

La seule différence entre toutes ces guerres, est que les armes ont évolué.

Faisant plus de dégâts, mais aussi plus de morts.

En revanche, la mentalité des hommes n'a pas tant changé.

Ont-ils oublié qu'ils avaient été des enfants ?

Des enfants qui, comme n'importe quels enfants, rêvaient d'un monde merveilleux.

D'un monde ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un conte de fée.

Et qu'ils transforment en cauchemar en grandissant.

On dit pourtant que l'homme est la créature la plus intelligente ?

Alors, pourquoi vouloir détruire sa propre race.

********

Bien sûr moi aussi je me bats.

Oui, je suis l'un de ces hommes, qui se bat contre ses semblables.

J'ai tué.

Oui. Je l'avoue.

Pourtant, croyez-le ou non, je n'ai jamais demandé à le faire.

Bien au contraire.

Je ne le fais ni par plaisir, ni par vengeance.

Et en aucun cas pour ma propre personne.

C'est difficile à croire.

Et pourtant, c'est tout simplement la vérité.

L'enfant que j'étais n'a jamais demandé, à être enlevé par un tueur.

Un tueur qui lui a appris à tenir une arme alors qu'il avait encore du mal à attacher ses lacets lui-même.

Non jamais.

L'enfant que j'étais n'a jamais demandé, à la mort du tueur, à être recruté par un fou qui avait décidé de construire une armure mobile géante.

Pour se lancer, lui aussi dans cette guerre, caché derrière un enfant.

Comme un lâche.

Il a conditionné l'enfant pour ensuite pouvoir se servir de l'adolescent obéissant qu'il deviendrait.

Je n'avais rien à perdre.

Rien ne me retenait alors, je me suis laissé faire.

Je l'ai laissé me manipuler.

Je suis devenu un soldat.

Comme tous ces hommes que je critique.

Comme quoi je ne suis pas mieux, moi aussi je me suis laissé influencer, par un homme qui prend beaucoup moins de risques que moi.

J'ai risqué ma vie pour des gens qui n'en sont pas forcément reconnaissant.

Pour les libérer de la menace, comme on me l'avait si bien appris.

La mission avant tout.

Peut importe les risques.

Et je les prenais en pensant que personne ne me pleurerait.

J'avais tort.

Aujourd'hui je le sais.

*******

Grâce à lui.

Je garde espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour tout cela ne soit plus que souvenirs.

Douloureux ?

Oui, mais souvenirs quand même.

C'est ma lumière dans ce monde.

Celui qui me soutient.

Toujours là, quand j'en ai besoin.

Plus que tout, il est devenu ma raison de me battre.

Lui qui jamais ne perd l'espoir, qu'un jour cette guerre prendra fin et que la paix régnera de nouveau sur ce monde dévasté par la rage des hommes.

Mon vœu le plus cher est que tu puisses vivre en paix dans ce monde auquel tu crois tant.

Toi qui n'as jamais vraiment perdu ton âme d'enfant, tout en devenant malgré toi un adulte trop vite.

J'aimerais, si tu me le permets y vivre à tes côtés.

Partager ta vie.

Comme je partage tes nuits depuis quelques mois.

M'endormir toutes les nuits contre ton corps.

Dans ce cocon de chaleur, je n'ai plus de doute.

Malgré toutes mes années de déroute.

Ton corps est mon port d'attache.

Ton cœur ma plus belle raison de vivre.

Moi qui me voulait solitaire, aujourd'hui cette solitude je la redoute.

Je ne veux plus la retrouver sur ma route.

Je veux t'aimer une fois pour toutes.

Je veux t'aimer coûte que coûte.

Malgré ce mal qui court.

Et met l'amour à mort.

********

Mon cœur endormi depuis, si longtemps, s'est éveillé.

Pour toi.

Toi qui m'as tiré dessus par deux fois.

Alors que nous pensions encore ne pas être du même bord.

Mais au bout du compte on s'en fout, d'avoir raison ou tort.

C'est du passé.

Le plus important est qu'aujourd'hui, tout à changé.

Je m'endors contre ton corps.

Au-delà de la violence, au-delà de la démence.

Malgré les bombes qui tombent, aux quatre coins du monde.

Loin de cette solitude que je redoute.

Je veux t'aimer encore.

Mon amour, il ne tient qu'à nous de nous aimer plus fort.

Pour que notre amour existe encore.

*****

Comme toute guerre celle-ci eut une fin.

Nous nous sommes battus jusqu'au bout.

Pour un monde meilleur.

Oui.

C'est aujourd'hui au tour de personnes comme Réléna de prendre la relève.

Pour garder une paix durable.

Sans faire les mêmes erreurs que leurs prédécesseurs.

Tout est terminé.

Bien sûr, il reste encore des traces.

Il en restera toujours dans le cœur des gens.

On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

La guerre n'est pas un jeu ou tout s'efface lorsque l'on en a fini.

Non.

Il faudra du temps.

Du temps et de la patience pour panser les cœurs blessés, pour faire le deuil des êtres chers, tout autant si ce n'est plus que de réparer les dégâts matériels.

Le plus dur est-il passé ? Ou reste-il à venir ?

Je ne saurais le dire.

L'avenir nous apportera certainement la réponse.

*******

Une main s'approche d'une autre, leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

Oui, les blessures seront longues à guérir.

Mais à deux on est plus fort.

Leurs regards s'accrochent.

Oui à deux.

Ils prendront soin l'un de l'autre.

Ils panseront mutuellement leurs blessures.

La guerre n'a pas empêché leur amour.

La paix ne _l'a_pas détruit.

Ils sont ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux.

Une nouvelle vie commence pour eux.

******

Devant les portes du spatioport, main dans la main, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille sourit (à l'autre jeune homme à ses côtés, portant une longue natte.) au jeune homme à la longue natte qui se tient à ses cotés.

Sourire qui lui est rendu.

Un murmure.

" Je t'aime "

Le jeune homme natté se rapproche jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

" Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime "

Le brun sourit de plus belle dans son cou.

Un baiser échangé.

Tendre, amoureux.

La longue route de la vie de couple est devant eux et ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'arrêter tout de suite.

Tant que l'amour existe encore, il y a de l'espoir.

******

**Fin.**

*******

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit Os vous a plu.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Biz

Nyanko


End file.
